Volviendo a Japón
by LiiKaa'o8
Summary: Imaginad un final para TRC en que Syaoran y Sakura se quedan en Clow... Ahora Kurogane, Fye y Mokona van viajando para volver a Japón... Pero les pueden pasar muchas cosas en sus viajes... shonen-ai FxK
1. Girando la vista atrás

**Este es el primer fic que publico sobre Fye y Kurogane. **

**Como ya es sabido estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a las grandiosas CLAMP**

**El fic trata sobre un final (inventado por mi mente perversa) de TRC en que Syaoran y Sakura son felices en Clow, Kurogane se ha cargado a FWR (ueeeeeeh!!!) y lo que pasa después con Kurogane, Fye y Mokona en los distintos mundos por los que pasan para volver a Japón. Espero que os guste, este primer capítulo es un resumen de lo que les ocurrió en el pasado (casi todo lo morboso inventado por mí, pero ambientado en los lugares originales)… Pero Fye no logra recuperar su ojo así que DEPENDE de Kurogane ^_^**

**AVISO GRAVE: hay SPOILERS GRAVES hasta el TOMO 25**

**Dicho esto pasemos al fic**

**Volviendo a Japón**

_**Girando la vista atrás**_

-Vamos Kurotan, sé sincero contigo mismo, di que echas de menos a Tomoyo-hime.

Por más que el moreno se esforzaba en negar que le dolía no tenerla cerca, ese ex-mago incompetente que parecía ser tonto lo calaba siempre. Él echaba de menos a Tomoyo, pero ya no era lo más importante en su vida. Su lista de prioridades había cambiado. Antes su primera prioridad era Tomoyo. Después fue volver a su lado, aunque eso era también poner en primer lugar a Tomoyo. Ahora su princesa había pasado a un segundo plano. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando volvieron al país del rubio, cuando dejó allí su brazo a cambio de la delicada figura del rubio, de su rubio. Al volver a Japón y ser la princesa Sakura raptada decidió ir. Sabía que el vampiro del cual él era su presa querría ir y no podía permitir que fuera solo. También le preocupaban el mocoso y la princesa, incluso el bollo blanco, pero quien realmente despertaba su interés era el rubio. Una vez que todo hubo acabado y pudieron salvar a la princesa, vengar a la madre de Kurogane y todo y no poder recuperar el ojo de Fye ellos dos siguieron viajando con la inestimable ayuda del bollo blanco. Syaoran y Sakura continuaron su vida en Clow. Allí todo había vuelta a la normalidad y ellos dos eran felices. El trío continuó su viaje después de pasar unos meses en Clow viendo la felicidad de los niños, o no tan niños. Ellos tres ahora estaban más solos, echaban de menos a Syaoran y a Sakura pero la relación que ellos tres tenían continuaba siendo la de siempre, cuando eran tres, claro. Cuando caía la noche y se quedaban solos Fye se daba un banquete con jugo de Kurogane de primero, segundo, tercero, postre y bebida. Después pasaban a una sesión de pasión desenfrenada, con sangre incluida a veces ya por pura perversión y no por la necesidad vital de Fye.

La vida de Kurogane seguía con su ritmo. Él continuaba viajando para volver a su mundo, al lado de Tomoyo, pero ahora Fye estaba en su vida. Ya había descubierto el significado de la fuerza, antes de llegar a Japón de nuevo. Sabía que quería proteger a los que quería. Quería proteger a Tomoyo como lo había hacho siempre, pero también quería proteger a Fye. Había querido proteger también a la princesa y al mocoso, y eso sí lo había logrado. También quería proteger a ese fastidioso bollo blanco, le había pillado ya un cariño odioso a Mokona.

Ahora el presente era tranquilo. Iban de dimensión en dimensión como si estuvieran en un viaje de placer. Se adaptaban a la situación durante unos tres días, tanto si era buena o mala. Si era buena salían al estilo familia, con los roles que Fye les impuso, lástima que les faltaran un par de hijos. Ahora Mokona era hija única y mientras que "mami" Fye la consentía "papi" Kurogane la regañaba. Pero si la cosa iba a malas Kurogane se entretenía dando espadazos, aunque después de matar a dos personas su poder había menguado, pero seguía siendo mucho más fuerte que la gran mayoría de los mortales.

Lo que realmente preocupaba al ninja era el futuro de Fye. El rubio parecía no preocuparse por ello, si antes nunca hablaba de su pasado, ahora evadía el tema de su futuro. No habían podido recuperar su ojo, así que dependía de Kurogane. Si quería vivir tendría que hacerlo en Japón, pero ¿Y si de nuevo no quería hacerlo? En Japón le dijo que no daría nada que le pudiera costar la vida. Le dijo "Ya no". Antes lo hubiera hecho pero algo cambió en Fye, y eso hacía feliz a Kurogane. Aunque no sabía qué era lo que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir a Fye, le gustaba creer que era él. Le gustaba creer que la razón por la que el vampiro rubio sentía ilusión por seguir viviendo era él. Nunca se atrevía a decírselo, pero se tenía que conformar con las noches que pasaban juntos.

Su relación había sido extraña desde el principio. Cuando Fye vio a Kurogane en la tienda de Yuko se fijó más de la cuenta en él. Todo y que no lo había hecho nunca con nadie empezó a llamarle con motes. Al llegara a Tokyo y perder su ojo derecho él estaba dispuesto a morir, pero Kurogane lo mantuvo con vida gracias a la sangre de vampiro de Kamui y al compromiso de Kurogane de alimentarlo de su sangre. Así encadenó al entonces mago a él hasta que recuperaran el ojo que se le había arrebatado. Pero ese ojo no lo recuperó nunca. Después de lo que pasó en Tokyo se dio cuenta de algo que no quería que pasara. Se habían estrechado los lazos. Él no quería volver a sufrir igual que había pasado con Ashura-ou. No quería que nadie sufriera por involucrarse con él. Después de eso no volvió a llamar a Kurogane con motes. Cuando se marcharon de Tokyo y llegaron a Infinity Fye parecía seguir tan solo a Sakura. Después de que su maldición se activara y atravesara a Sakura con esa espada, cumpliendo así el deseo de la princesa y separándola en cuerpo y alma partieron hacia Celes, el lugar de donde venía el mago, y donde estaba el cuerpo sin alma de la chica de los ojos verdes. Allí todos descubrieron el pasado de Fye, o mejor dicho Yuui. Después de que Kurogane matara a Ashura-ou el mundo se cerró sobre ellos dos. Kurogane pudo salir gracias a la magia del pendiente de Mokona, pero el conjuro utilizaba la magia de Fye como centro. Él estaba condenado a quedarse allí y, de nuevo, resignado a ello. Entonces Tomoyo se metió en los sueños de Kurogane y le dijo la manera de salvar al mago. Y así lo hizo, sin pararse a dudar se cortó el brazo y lo dejo en el lugar de Fye. De allí se marcharon a Japón, allí donde tantos habían pagado para que llegaran. Allí había llegado la reconciliación, y después partieron hacia Clow. Allí la historia de los más jóvenes del grupo tuvo su final feliz, y Kurogane tuvo su venganza, pero el ojo de Fye no volvió. Y no le importaba, teniendo la sangre de vampiro ¿Para qué necesitaba su magia? Hasta que Kurotan se cansara de hacerse cortes en la muñeca para alimentarlo estaría vivo y feliz de estar a su lado. La verdad es que no entendía la relación que tenía con Kurogane. Todo y que el rubio sacaba de los nervios a su presa y no paraba de repetirle constantemente que no lo aguantaba, después le protegía y le mantenía vivo, cuando podría dejar que se muriera de hambre, o podría haber dejado que lo hiciera en Tokyo, como él deseó en ese momento. Estaba clara una cosa, su existencia no le era indiferente, y lo demostraba, prácticamente, cada noche. Eso podría ser cosa de sus necesidades, o pura lujuria, pero ser él el elegido para satisfacer las perversiones del más alto, y las suyas también, le gustaba.

Pero no todo habían sido desgracias. También habían tenido buenos momentos. Como aquella primera borrachera de Outo. Cuando ya se habían acostado "los niños" ellos se quedaron un rato en la salita y, aprovechando el estado en que se encontraba, Fye le dijo a Kurogane que le gustaba. El otro se lo tomó como consecuencia de su borrachera y no le dio más importancia. Cuando Seiishiro le dijo a Kurogane que había matado a Fye deseaba hacer lo mismo con él, aunque el sello de Tomoyo le quitara sus fuerzas. A la siguiente borrachera, en Shara, ahí no hicieron nada, solo hablaron y discutieron, pero como le llegaban a gustar aquellas disputas al mago. En Piffle fue algo increíble. Entre tanta gente ellos fueron los que más aguantaron despiertos. En uno de los mundos que fueron como trío a eso que hicieron le llamaban botellón. Pues en ese botellón los últimos en caer fueron Fye y Kurogane. Empezaron a discutir, pero no corrían el uno tras el otro como siempre. Aquel día se besaron por primera vez. Kurogane se sentía extraño. Besaba a una persona estando una montaña de gente delante, y entre todos ellos se encontraba Tomoyo. Aunque no fuera su Tomoyo le resultaba extraño hacer eso delante suyo. También lo atribuyó a la borrachera. Pero cada vez tenían una relación más estrecha, cada vez llegaban a cosas más perversas. Pero Kurogane parecía no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Fye lo había hecho prácticamente en Hanshin, pero Kurogane no lo hizo hasta su llegada a Lecourt. Allí, cuando Fye utilizó su magia se dio cuenta. Era alguien importante, de los que ahora le rodeaban era el más importante, pero quería ver en su cara una sonrisa de verdad. En Tokyo fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta de que si algo le pasase al rubio se moriría, por eso decidió mantenerlo con vida. El motivo no era que no soportara a las personas que no hacen el esfuerzo de vivir, era que lo quería a su lado. Aunque después le odiara, lo quería a su lado. El rubio también se dio cuenta de algo en Tokyo y decidió aparcar sus sentimientos hacia el moreno. Entonces no hubo buenos momentos, pero se compensaron con los que vivieron en Japón. Aquello fue el paraíso para ellos dos. Acababan enrollados cada noche, cada mañana y cada vez que se quedaban solos. Después de la batalla final ellos se marcharon para intentar volver a Japón, al menos Kurogane. Mokona era la única que los podía transportar y Fye no tenía un lugar donde ir, así que seguiría a Kurogane.

Ahora lo más importante para Kurogane era Fye.

_**Nota de la autora**_**: holaaa**

**Esto fue un venazo de "inspiración". Haré otros caps pero no determino la largada de cada uno de ellos. No los quiero hacer muy largos.**

**Si os ha gustado este capítulo me gustaría que me lo dijerais a través de un review ^_^**

**Besoos**

**Lika-chaan**


	2. Historia de un sueño

**Los personajes de este fic ****no me pertenecen a mí****, sino a las grandiosas CLAMP (que las estrellas bendigan su talento por muchos años xD)**

**AVISO DE INTERÉS: Hay ****SPOILERS FEOS**** a partir del ****tomo 16**

**Dicho esto, pasemos al fic**

**Volviendo a Japón**

_**Historia de un sueño**_

Ese lugar era verdaderamente odioso. Lo único que podía tener de bueno ese lugar era él. Ese dulce ángel que dormía con la cara hundida en la almohada con una tierna sonrisa casi inapreciable en sus labios. Realmente aquel mundo no le gustaba lo más mínimo pero sin embargo allí había pasado buenos momentos con Fye. Con su frágil Fye. Desde que el moreno se enteró del pasado del rubio, Fye empezó a mostrarse mucho más sincero. Seguía bromista, o molestoso, como se le quiera llamar, pero si se entristecía, lo demostraba, si se sentía feliz, lo demostraba, si se enfadaba, lo demostraba, si quería llorar, lloraba y si quería sonreír, sonreía. También utilizaba su poder como vampiro para luchar, pero en ese mundo donde el calor era abrasador ninguno de los dos deseaba salir. No podían marcharse, pues Mokona no lo deseaba. Decía que había algo que le gustaba de aquel lugar y decidió ir al mejor hotel de la ciudad, sacando el dinero de quién sabe dónde, y alquilar una habitación individual y una doble. Para la sorpresa de Fye y Kurogane, Mokona quiso quedarse para ella sola una habitación, la individual, y dejar la doble, con una cama de matrimonio, para los dos hombres. Ellos que creían que Mokona era un ser inocente que no se enteraba de sus actividades nocturnas, pobres ilusos. Vivían engañados por la astucia de la pequeña Mokona.

Llevaban allí tres días, en un hotel sin salir para nada. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba el calor. A Fye le molestaba, no estaba acostumbrado, y a Kurogane le molestaba por su brazo. No le gustaba irlo exhibiendo así que intentaba evitar los lugares cálidos, para no pasar calor si tenía que llevar manga larga.

No sabían qué hora era, y la verdad es que a ninguno de los dos les importaba. No entraba nada de luz a través de las cortinas, de un color granate, como la sangre. Mokona dio la orden de que no les vinieran las camareras a arreglar las habitaciones y de que les trajeran comida cuando lo ordenaran por teléfono. Era realmente genial esa Mokona. Les había organizado un fin de semana para ellos dos solos.

El rubio parecía tener un sueño agradable. No paraba de sonreír, en su rostro se veía paz. El moreno no tenía nada de sueño, solamente se limitaba a mirar al rubio, evitando la tentación de tocar su cabello por temer despertarle de su sueño. Pero no siempre ganan las buenas intenciones y aunque Kurogane resistió la tentación, el sueño del rubio terminó.

Se despertó despacio, abriendo lentamente su ojo, encontrando así la mirada de Kurogane sobre la suya. El rubio se sonrojó de inmediato. El moreno desvió la vista.

–Buenos días, Kuro-sama – dijo el rubio aun medio adormilado.

–¿Has dormido bien? – Inquirió irónicamente el moreno

–Oh, sí mucho. Gracias por el interés.

–Parecía que tenías un agradable sueño. No parabas de sonreír, parecías… contento – sentenció el de los ojos rubí.

–Prefiero la realidad. – Contestó el rubio, posando su mirada en el pecho desnudo de Kurogane.

–Vaya. ¿Y qué has soñado si se puede preguntar? – Dijo el moreno con tono picarón después de fijarse en dónde se encontraba el dorado ojo de Fye.

–Prefiero no responder. – Dijo el rubio. – Es mi sueño. Si quieres saberlo me tendrás que dar algo a cambio.

El moreno no se lo pensó dos veces antes de pagar el pecio que creía que le pedía el rubio. Se le acercó lentamente, deslizando las sabanas que cubrían su abdomen y se acercó lentamente al vampiro, clavando en él su penetrante mirada. Poco a poco se le fue acercando y cuando les separaban unos dos centímetros, ambos cerraron los ojos y el moreno tomó la barbilla del rubio, acercándolo a él y posando sus labios sobre los de su amante. Profundizaron el beso tanto como pudieron, hasta que se quedaron sin are y se tuvieron que separar. En acabar Kurogane volvió a su postura, apoyado hasta media espalda en el cabezal de la cama, mientras que Fye se volvió a tumbar boca abajo, mirando a Kurogane

–Supongo que con esto darás el relato por pagado, ¿no?

–Sí, creo que con esto será más que suficiente. – Dijo el rubio acomodándose al lado de Kurogane, apoyando toda su espalda en el cabezal de la cama y agarrándose las rodillas, para después situar su barbilla sobre estas, con la mirada perdida – En mi sueño estabas tú en el castillo de Shirasagi, hablando con Tomoyo-chan y yo no sé exactamente donde estaba pero podía veros claramente. Sin embargo no podía oíros. Tampoco podía acercarme, parecía que estuviera dentro de una barrera o algo similar. Era muy extraño.

–A mi no me parece un sueño muy bonito, pero sonreías como un tonto.

–Kurotan es un impaciente que no me deja acabar – Se quejó el rubio girándose para mirar a Kurogane.

–¡Es Kurogane, capullo! – Exclamó el otro siguiéndole el juego.

–Después – Continuó el rubio con su relato – Tomoyo te decía algo y tú sonreías de esa forma tan maliciosa que sólo tú sabes hacer. Luego Tomoyo te señalaba hacia donde yo estaba y tú te levantabas y caminabas lentamente hacia mí, sonriendo. – Fye paró un momento para volver a adoptar su color blanco, ya que su piel había tomado un tono rosado – Cuando ya estabas muy cerca de mí me mirabas fijamente, extendías tu mano y me tocabas la cara. Yo sonreí, y tú sonreíste también. Te fuiste acercando y acercando lentamente, y cuando ya estabas muy cerca … – El rubio lejos de perder ese tono rosado, se había puesto más rojo aún, así que había optado por esconder la cara entre sus rodillas – …me besabas – confesó casi en un susurro.

–¿Y por eso sonreías tanto?

–Sí – admitió tímidamente el rubio

El moreno acarició suavemente la nuca del rubio. Éste se giró y le miró muy sonrojado. El moreno se le acercó y le besó una de sus mejillas. Después se acercó hasta su oreja y cuando iba a decirle algo se paró y decidió ir a otro sitio.

Lentamente se iba acercando a la comisura de los labios del otro, que había estirado sus piernas y dejaba a Kurogane hacer lo que quisiera con él. El moreno dio un beso furtivo en las comisuras de los labios del rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados y solo se iba deslizando lenta y casi imperceptiblemente hacia abajo, para acabar finalmente tumbado mientras el de los ojos rubí degustaba el sabor de la boca del rubio que para él era único dulce del mundo que se moría por probar.

Una vez el rubio ya estaba completamente tumbado el moreno se separó de él y se tumbó de medio lado, contemplando el frágil cuerpo del rubio, prácticamente desnudo. Ambos estaban sin camiseta, sin pantalón. Solamente unos calzoncillos bóxer que les había dado Mokona cubrían una pequeña parte de sus cuerpos.

–Oye – Dijo el moreno para llamar la atención del rubio

–Dime Kuro-sama – Le respondió él.

–¿Qué me has hecho?

El rubio le miró con cara de no entender nada. El más alto en realidad no sabía qué quería decir exactamente. Le costaba entender lo que le pasaba cada vez que veía al vampiro que se alimentaba de su sangre. Lo quería proteger, lo quería tocar, lo quería tener cerca, lo quería besar.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Déjalo, no sé ni yo mismo lo que quiero decir.

–Vaya… – Dijo el rubio desanimado – Pues cuando lo sepas me lo dices ¿de acuerdo?

El moreno no respondió, solamente se quedó mirando al techo, parecía que no le había oído.

–¿Te apetece dormir un ratito? – Le dijo el rubio, viendo que a su acompañante se le caían los párpados.

–Quizá – dijo mientras se tumbaba boca arriba extendiendo su brazo, invitando al rubio a acomodarse en su pecho, como solía hacer las noches que pasaban juntos, pero esta vez el de los ojos dorados no hizo nada. – Eo – dijo intentando llamar la atención del rubio.

–Kuro-sama – lo nombró sin querer el vampiro – ¿Qué haces con el brazo destapado? Pillarás frío si no te tapas – Le dijo, todo despistado.

El otro a esto solo le pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca e hizo fuerza para atraerlo hacia su pecho.

–Mira que eres corto – Se quejó el moreno cuando ya lo tuvo enganchado a su pecho el que un día tuvo ojos azules se acomodó tranquilamente en el suave pecho del moreno.

Ambos callaron y una vez Kurogane se hubo dormido, Fye, que no tenía nada de sueño, se incorporó silenciosamente para no despertar al hombre que amaba y despacio se acercó hasta su rostro y robó un beso furtivo a un Kurogane dormido que respiraba calmadamente.

–Te quiero – Susurró el rubio y se volvió a acomodar en el pecho de Kurogane, para cerrar los ojos y empezar a soñar en el hombre que descansaba junto a él.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Buenaaaas**

**No estoy nada contenta con el tema reviews.. u.u**

**El primero, guaii ******

_**Ari-Yasha: con el lemon ya haré algo, pero me tengo que preparar mentalmente la escena xD. Tengo 14 añitos, no me salen las palabras correctas para que no sea una obscenidad. En el próximo seguramente ya habrá muajaja.**_

**El segundo, maaal. Es de una amiga i ni se lo leyó**

_**Kiza-chan: tu vaig dictar io a mes tros d perra.. xD xo asies igualmen ;)**_

**El tercero es de la misma chica haciendo pruebas porque no lo veía y no lo sé borrar xD**

**El cuarto es de otra amiga, esa tampoco se lo leyó.**

_**Monxii: ia u se q tu no u podries escriure xD et penses q no et cunec ;) xo io testimu igual xD**_

**Para este cap qiero maas porfavooor ^^**

**Bueno me despido ya hasta el tercer cap (:**

**UN BESOOO**

**Lika-chan**


	3. Karaoke

**Los personajes de este fic ****no me pertenecen a mí**** sino a las grandiosas, geniales y crueles CLAMP **

**Aviso: puede contener SPOILERS a partir del tomo 16**

**Bueno y, como digo siempre, dicho esto, pasemos al fic:**

**Volviendo a Japón**

_**Karaoke**_

Una sala de karaoke, una pantalla, un micro y una lista de canciones. Eso era todo lo que tenían en aquel mundo. Bueno, eso y la cara de Mokona, que no se sabe cómo, había estafado a la chica del karaoke para que les dejara entrar y quedarse allí todo el tiempo que quisieran.

Y allí estaban los dos hombres escuchando a Mokona que iba más que borracha y además desafinaba cosa mala. Kurogane no quería cantar y Fye iba animando a la alcoholizada Mokona a seguir bebiendo y cantando.

-Después del gran tema…¿cómo se llamaba?... hip – dijo como pudo la pequeña – ¡ah! ¡Sí! Ya me acuerdo – Ahora vociferaba - . Era Tabi no tochuu de kibou no uta wo utauo (1). Jajajaa – empezó a reír escandalosamente – hip, bueno como os veo en vuestra cara muchas ganas de fiestuki – se inventaba incluso palabras – os cantaré un tema dedicado a dos personas que quiero mucho – naturalmente se refería a Fye y Kurogane - . Se titola, – Dijo con malicia- aii quiero decir, se titula, jajaja – la pobre no podía ya ni controlarse la risa – ¡Quiero ser! – Pudo acabar de decir la pequeña – pero antes – se giró y miró a Fye – Quiero otra copa. – orednó con posado de Yuko.

-Síííííííí – Dijo él sacando una botella de whisky y sirviendo otra copa, que Mokona se bebió de un trago.

-Y ahora, al tema. DJ… – Dijo mirando a Kurogane - ...Dale al play… jijiji

Kurogane que tenía la posesión del mando apretó un botón y dejó que Mokona cantara.

_Quiero ser, una palabra serena y clara  
Quiero ser, un alma libre, de madrugada  
Quiero ser una emigrante, de tu boca delirante,  
De deseos que una noche convertiste en mi dolor._

El rubio se acercó al moreno y se sentó a su lado. Llevaba dos vasos en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Le ofreció un vaso a Kurogane y éste lo cogió sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Kurotan – dijo el rubio – Si tu tuvieras que ser una palabra, ¿qué palabra serías?

"Amor" pensó hacia sus adentros

-Quien sabe – Se limitó a responder – Oye, ¿no crees que va muy borracha? – Le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Sí – Respondió el vampiro – Pero aún no ha caído rendida, así que tan mal no debe estar – argumentó despreocupado.__

Quiero creer, quiero saber, que dormiré a la verita tuya  
Quiero esconderme de miedo y mirar de una vez  
Los ojos que tiene la luna.

-Es bonita la canción. – Susurró Fye – Esto me recuerda a Oto

-La cantante lo hacía mejor allí – bromeó el moreno__

Quiero cantar a la libertad,  
y caminar cerca del mar, amarradita siempre a tu cintura,  
que esta locura de amarte no puede acabar  
por mucho que te entren las dudas  
de si eres tú el que me hace tan feliz.

-¿A ti te gustaría caminar cerca del mar cogido de la cintura de alguien? – Preguntó el moreno.

-Sí, si fuera la tuya. – respondió el otro sinceramente__

Quiero ser, la que te jure amor eterno.  
Quiero ser, una parada en la estación que lleva tu nombre.  
Quiero ser el verbo puedo,  
quiero andarme sin rodeos, confesarte que una tarde empecé a morir por ti

-Pues tendremos que buscarnos una playa

-Si nos pudiéramos quedar solos – Dijo Fye coqueto – Podríamos hacer algo más que caminar.

-Hentai. – dijo el otro sin mirarle

-Casi tanto como tú. – Con la misma pose que Kurogane__

Quiero creer, quiero saber, que dormiré a la verita tuya  
Quiero esconderme de miedo y mirar de una vez  
Los ojos que tiene la luna

Fye se acercó al moreno y le susurró algo al oído. El otro se rio y sirvió otro vaso de licor, esta vez sake. Lo dejo sobre la mesa. Mokona parecía no darse cuenta__

Quiero cantar a la libertad,  
y caminar cerca del mar, amarradita siempre a tu cintura,  
que esta locura de amarte no puede acabar  
por mucho que te entren las dudas  
de si eres tú el que me hace tan feliz.

-¡Ese vaso es mío! - Gritó cuando acabó la canción. Se tiró en plancha a por el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago. Después estiró su pequeña manita pidiendo más.

-Desafinas como una mala cosa – Dijo Kurogane divertido.

Se bebió aún tres botellas más antes de caer rendida. Después Fye se tiró encima de Kurogane y empezó a besarle en la boca como si le fuera la vida. Estaba muy fogoso aquel día. Estaba claro que allí no lo harían. Había mucha gente cerca y con los gritos que pegaba Fye cuando estaba a media labor se hubiera enterado todo el local.

Ellos dos tenían demasiada faena respirando de tanto en tanto y procurando no tirar nada. Se iban desplazando de un lugar a otro hasta que se chocaban con algo, entonces cambiaban de dirección. Si se estaban quietos seguramente no podrían resistir el calentón y acabarían montándoselo ahí mismo. La capa de Kurogane ya estaba por los suelos, un abrigo de Fye parecía una alfombra, y el otro estaba siendo usado como manta para Mokona. En un momento que se apoyaron en una pared, con Fye apoyado y el moreno aprisionándolo sintieron algo raro en la habitación. Ambos se giraron y miraron la gran proyección de Yuko que salía de la gema de Mokona.

-Buenas tardes chicos – Dijo Yuko – ¿He interrumpido? – Preguntó con malicia

-Ya sé a quién ha salido el bollo blanco – murmuró Kurogane

-¿Qué murmuras Kurogane?

-Nada – mintió.

-Hola Yuko-san – saludó Fye sonrojado - ¿Qué tal todo por allí? – preguntó intentando relajar el ambiente.

-Bien, vamos haciendo. – Respondió - ¿Y Mokona qué hace? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Duerme la mona – le respondió secamente el ninja.

-Es que nos hemos montado una fiesta con karaoke y Mokona entre canción y canción se bebía casi una botella – explicó el vampiro aguantándose la risa.

-Cuando se despierte tendrá una resaca que no se aguantará – sentenció Yuko – y no os imagináis como puede ser Mokona resacosa.

-No seré yo quien la aguante – dijo el moreno

-Vamos, Kuropapi no seas así – bromeó el rubio – Eres demasiado severo con la niña. Yuko-san – dijo dirigiéndose a la bruja - ¿Podrías darnos algo para la resaca?

-Tendrá un precio, ya lo sabes – Le recordó la mujer.

-Kurotan y yo lo pagaremos encantados – dijo alegre a la vez que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Kurogane.

-¡¿Se puede saber porqué hablas por mí?! – Preguntó el otro molesto.

-No dejarás que pague el precio yo solo, ¿verdad? – Dijo el otro con mirada felina

-Así me gusta que colaboréis – sentenció la bruja, dando a entender que Kurogane pagaría le gustara o no.

-¿Y cuál es el precio, Yuko-san? – Preguntó el rubio tan sonriente como siempre.

-Una canción – Sentenció la bruja.

-¿Cómo que una canción? – El moreno no entendía lo que la mujer le quería decir – No querrás decir – Dijo cuando empezó a atar cabos.

-Kuro-sama y yo tenemos que cantar una canción, ¿ne? – dijo el rubio alegre.

-Así es – Sentenció la bruja

-No pienso cantar nada – Se negó el moreno.

-Entonces tendrás que aguantar a una Mokona resacosa y no os podréis mover de este mundo en un par de días – Amenazó la bruja.

-Venga Kurowan será divertido – Le animó el rubio acercándose a su oído. – Si eres un perrito bueno después tendrás tu recompensa – Le susurró al estar justo al lado.

-¿Qué hay que cantar? – dijo el moreno con tono picarón.

-Abrid la lista de canciones – Ordenó la mujer – Y, Fye, elige la que más te guste.

-No conozco la escritura de este país, las veo todas iguales – Dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Por eso mismo, si no sabes lo que pone la eliges al azar completamente. – Averiguó Kurogane.

-Pues elijo… – Dijo con el dedo en alto – …ésta de aquí. – Sentenció señalando una canción.

-Buena elección, Fye – Dijo la mujer. - ¿Pero si no entendéis la escritura de este lugar, cómo leeréis las letras?

-Te tendremos que pedir algo más ¿verdad? – dijo el moreno molesto.

-Yuko-san – Dijo el rubio - ¿Podrías hacer algo para que lo entendiéramos?

-Si pagas, sí. – Le respondió la mujer

El rubio giró su cabeza por toda la habitación hasta que dio con algo que podría servirle como pago. Pasó por delante del moreno y se dirigió dando pequeños saltos para no pisar ninguna de las botellas vacías que habían en el suelo. Se detuvo en el minibar, lo abrió y sacó la última botella de licor que quedaba. En la etiqueta ponía "Licor de lagarto". Fye pensó en el gusto que debía tener aquello y casi agradeció que fuera lo único que les quedaba para darle. Se giró y enseñando la botella se dirigió a la bruja.

-¿Esto va bien? – Preguntó tranquilo.

-Es perfecto. Dáselo a Mokona cuando se despierte. – Dijo la bruja sonriente al pensar en alcohol. – Kurogane, coge el mando y programa la canción "Contigo".

-¿Has elegido eso? – Preguntó el moreno dirigiéndose a Fye.

-Supongo que sí. - Dijo el rubio – No entendía nada de lo que veía, así que lo he hecho al azar.

-¡Ostias! – Exclamó el moreno en mirar la pantalla– Lo entiendo todo.

-Claro. Se lo he pedido, ¿Recuerdas? – Le dijo el rubio tranquilo.

Kurogane empezó a toquetear botones hasta que dio con la canción, mientras Fye preparaba los micros y despejaba un poco las botellas del suelo.

-Esto ya está – Dijo Kurogane.

-Yo también acabo casi – Dijo Fye mientras apartaba unas cuantas botellas.

-Espera que te ayudo – Dijo Kurogane acercándose al rubio.

El ninja se agachó y vio la cara de Fye, acto seguido le sonrió, cosa que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara. Yuko por otra parte lo miraba como si fuera una película, pero no tenía ganas de hacer de aguanta velas así que tosió para llamarles la atención.

-Tortolitos, que estoy aquí. Dejad de coquetear un ratito.

-No coqueteábamos – Dijo el de ojos rubí molesto.

-Bueno cuando queráis cantar estoy esperando. – La mujer se acomodó en su sofá esperando oír a los dos hombres.

-Si cae un diluvio no me hago responsable – Bromeó Kurogane.

-Ya me haré responsable yo, entonces – Le siguió el juego el rubio.

La música empezó a sonar. Fye le hizo una señal a Kurogane de que quería empezar él.

-Juntos al estribillo – Dijo el rubio sonriente antes de empezar a cantar.

_Contigo, quiero estar contigo  
Y decirte que ya no puedo vivir sin ti  
Contigo, quiero ganar contigo  
Y conseguir que todo el tiempo sea estar junto a ti  
Contigo, quiero estar contigo  
Y decirte que ya no puedo vivir sin ti _

Y tal y como habían quedado en el estribillo cantaron ambos

_Y sólo quiero vivir contigo  
Y sólo quiero bailar contigo  
Sólo quiero estar contigo  
Y quiero ser lo que nunca he sido  
Sólo quiero soñar contigo  
Sólo voy a cantar contigo  
Lo voy a hacer todo contigo  
Ya ves, sé lo que me digo _

_Siento cuando estás, y tú me das tu voz con esa fuerza  
Quiero oírte más tu voz gritar ese susurro loco _

Entonces empezó a cantar Kurogane

_Contigo, quiero escuchar contigo  
Esta canción que solamente habla de ti y de mi  
Contigo, lo soy todo contigo  
Me haces falta y ya no puedo vivir sin ti _

_Contigo, quiero estar contigo  
Y decirte que ya no puedo vivir sin ti _

De nuevo las voces de los dos hombres se unieron para cantar el estribillo.

_Y sólo quiero vivir contigo  
Y sólo quiero bailar contigo  
Sólo quiero estar contigo  
Y quiero ser lo que nunca he sido  
Sólo quiero soñar contigo  
Sólo voy a cantar contigo  
Lo voy a hacer todo contigo  
Ya ves, sé lo que me digo _

_Siento cuando estás, y tú me das tu voz con esa fuerza  
Quiero oírte más tu voz gritar_

Yuko aplaudió desde su tienda.

-Lo habéis hecho con mucho sentimiento – Dijo para molestarles.

-Era una canción muy bonita – dijo el rubio sonrojado.

-Cuando Mokona despierte os mandaré el mejunje. – Dijo la mujer – Hasta otra. – Añadió despidiéndose.

-Adiós – Le respondió secamente el moreno

-Hasta otra – Se despidió el rubio tan amable como de costumbre.

Cuando se hubo cortado la comunicación, Kurogane fue a sentarse al sofá. Fye lo miró. Parecía enfadado. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado con las rodillas separadas, posando los codos sobre éstas y con la cabeza agachada.

-Te ha molestado cantar conmigo – No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-No es eso. – Dijo el moreno tratando de aliviar la tristeza del rubio.

-A mí no me engañas – Sentenció el rubio mientras le miraba con ojos tristes.

El moreno se percató del posado triste del vampiro y lo rodeo con uno de su brazo real, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo. No le costó mucho, pues el rubio nunca oponía resistencia a ese acto.

-No me ha molestado cantar contigo – Le susurró cerca del oído – Hacer cualquier cosa contigo no me molesta lo más mínimo. Solamente ha sido la canción, que me ha hecho pensar.

-¿Pensar en qué? – Le preguntó desde su posición, con los ojos cerrados y la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de Kurogane.

-En ti, en mí, en nosotros, en todo un poco. – Respondió sinceramente el otro.

El rubio trató de decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna frase así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era callar. Kurogane posó sus labios sobre la cabeza de Fye y allí los dejó hasta que el rubio se movió ligeramente para darle un beso en la boca al de ojos rubí. Después se volvió a quedar en su antigua posición.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Mokona despertó al día siguiente y vio a la pareja durmiendo tan felices. No tenía ningún tipo de síntoma de resaca. Inició una comunicación con Yuko, que le contó todo lo que había pasado mientras ella dormía y le dijo que no le enviaría el mejunje contra la resaca, sino la botella rellena de licor. Ellas dos ya tenían sus asuntos. Mokona envió la botella de licor de lagarto, que Yuko recibió con mucho gusto afirmando que "Watanuki sabría cocinar algo con eso". Después Mokona recibió la supuesta botella anti-resaca, que se bebió de un trago y sin respirar.

Dos horas después despertaron los dos hombres. Fye recogió todo lo que habían dejado en el suelo y Mokona dejó un poco de dinero que, como siempre, nadie sabía de dónde lo sacaba.

-Ya podemos irnos - Sentenció Mokona y se marcharon de allí hacia el siguiente mundo.

Lika'09

_**Aclaraciones**_

_(1) sííí es la canción q canta Mokona en los dramas d trc xd.. mencantaa xD_

_**Nota de la autora: **_**Buenaaaaaaas ;)**

**Debo decir que este cap me ha quedado bastante mal vv'**

**La verdad lo pongo pq no tengo nada mejor xo sinceramente no merece mucho la pena, además no se aguanta x ninguna parte :S**

**Bueno mejor q pase a responder reviews, q son pocos xo se agradecen :)**

**nicky: Gracias x los animos :D Me alegro de que te guste (:**

**kmilits: me alegro muchísimo de q te gustaran las pequeñas confesiones q se van haciendo :)… Y la confesión de cara y con todas sus letras no te preocupes que llegará, solo es cuestión de paciencia…**

**sanjixzoro-fan: q bien q te haya gustado... Lo qe me alegra muxo x eso es encontrar un chico q le guste el yaoi... no conozco ninguno TT y gracias tb por ponerme en autores favoritos =D**

**el proximo cap... ni dios (o sea, yo) sabe cuando xD**

**Como siempre intento ponerlos prontito ^^**

**buenoo un besoteee =D**

**Lika-chan**


	4. Pureza

**Los personajes de TRC no me pertenecen a mí, sino a las diosas CLAMP. **

**AVISO****: HAY ****SPOILERS LEVES DEL MANGA****, SI NO LO HAS LEÍDO, ALLÁ TÚ…**

**OTRO AVISO****: es shonen-ai así que si no te va para de leer, he dicho.**

**Y dicho esto, pasemos al fic**

**Volviendo a Japón**

_**Pureza**_

_Y el beso de dos amantes de sentimientos puros romperá con las cadenas de sangre que aprisionan nuestro pueblo en el momento en que las luces de la noche caigan del cielo…_

El trío llegó a un país en guerra. Tenía aspecto medieval. Los caminos estaban sin asfaltar, los burros y demás animales de carga paseaban con sus dueños cerca de los campos de arroz que había a lado y lado de los caminos.

Al llegar encontraron un anciano que los acogió en su casa. Vivía con su nieta, una joven huérfana de cabellos ondulados. Ella perdió sus padres por culpa de la guerra bajo la que estaba el país cada noche desde hacía generaciones. El anciano les explicó la leyenda que se contaba sobre el inicio de la guerra. La leyenda contaba que un apuesto monje fue un día a hacer un exorcismo al castillo de señor feudal y cuando vio a la joven princesa de blanca piel, rubia cabellera y ojos azules se enamoró de ella al instante. Pero ese amor jamás podría funcionar así que el monje se limitaba a escribir todos sus sentimientos hacia la joven princesa para después mandárselos a través de una paloma mensajera. La princesa anhelaba conocer al hombre que escribía esos poemas, pero le estaba prohibido salir del castillo bajo cualquier circunstancia. El monje por su parte cada vez se dedicaba menos a sus tareas como clérigo e incluso en las horas de rezar pensaba en la princesa que le robó el corazón. Una noche decidió escapar de su vida e ir en busca de su princesa. Cogió la espada que reposaba bajo el altar de la capilla y marchó de noche a buscar algo que le sirviera para parecer un caballero. Y como dice la frase miente al diablo y se aparecerá ante ti, el joven monje encontró a un caballero, que se ofreció a ayudarle, pero el monje, lejos ya de sus capacidades, lo asesinó a sangre fría, le robó su ropa y dejó allí la suya. A la mañana siguiente un joven del pueblo encontró al hombre muerto en mitad del camino e informó a los soldados que corrían por ahí. Todos creyeron que era un moje asesinado por un caballero extranjero. Por otra parte el monje llegó al castillo diciendo ser un adinerado extranjero y pidió la mano de la princesa, que el señor feudal concedió sin hacer el mínimo caso de las negaciones de su hija. Pocos días después se casaron y entonces la princesa descubrió que aquel hombre era quien le escribía los poemas de amor que recibía por una paloma. Pero no todo puede ser felicidad y una guerra estalló tras darse cuenta de que el hombre que se casó con la princesa resultó ser un monje dado a la fuga que asesinó a un caballero extranjero y después se hizo pasar por él. El bando del caballero creía que el señor lo había hecho matar, y por su parte el señor feudal creía que el reino vecino le había engañado. El culpable de todo fue el monje, pero todo y eso nadie le guarda rencor. Se dice que fue asesinado tras conocerse la verdad, y que la princesa murió de hambre, pero antes de eso echó un conjuro sobre su pueblo que decía como acabar con la guerra que por culpa de su amado había empezado.

El dúo quiso ir al campo de batalla por petición de Kurogane. Hacía mucho que su Ginryuu no jugaba con otras espadas, pero Fye no tenía ningún arma así que tendría que luchar con sus dotes vampíricas. Mokona se quedó en casa de aquellos que les habían acogido y les prestaron su único caballo, un animal esbelto y de pelaje negro. Además les dieron ropas para la batalla con el escudo de aquel país.

Al atardecer partieron los dos amantes en busca de un poco de acción. Durante el camino fueron coqueteando el uno con el otro hasta que llegaron al campo de batalla. Allí estaban los soldados de cada bando formando hasta que sus generales les dieron la orden de atacar. Los hombres caían como moscas.

Kurogane por su parte no tenía mucha faena para deshacerse de los que le atacaban, pero sin matarles. Simplemente se limitaba a dejarlos inconscientes. Fye por su parte se dedicaba a esquivar ataques y de tanto en tanto robaba un arma a alguno de sus adversarios y continuaba esquivando los ataques con movimientos gráciles que parecían más bien los de un ángel que los de alguien que podría perder la vida ahí mismo. De tanto en tanto los dos chicos se acercaban para preocuparse el uno por el otro y después luchaban juntos hasta que los entretenían y se volvían a separar, jamás demasiado para no perderse.

Kurogane encontró un adversario con quien podría entretenerse un poco. El hombre tenía un dominio bastante bueno de la espalda, pero ni de lejos comparable al de Kurogane. Sin embargo el de ojos rubí lo dejaba hacer, lo probaba, lo provocaba, realmente se divertía con él. Entretanto el rubio sonreía provocante ante cuatro hombres que le habían rodeado. Sabía que podía deshacerse de ellos con facilidad, pero tenía ganas él también de entretenerse un poco.

Entre los cuatro intentaban atacar al rubio por detrás, por su lado malo, por el bueno, por todas partes, pero ninguno de ellos lograba acercarse al vampiro. El chico se reía y los esquivaba y después les saltaba por encima y estaba detrás de alguno de ellos, pero cuando empezaba a cansarse de ellos sintió algo que no le hizo mucha gracia. Uno de los hombres le había hecho un corte en el brazo. Se lo miró como si allí no hubiera pasado nada e instantes después se le curó la herida como por arte de magia. El rubio hizo una de sus preciosas sonrisas y sin más se dirigió al hombre.

-¿No os había contado que me regenero? – Dijo con tono de superioridad.

-¡Brujería! – Gritó el hombre asustado.

-Iie – Negó el rubio – Cuando era mago no podía hacerlo esto, ¿Por qué crees que me falta un ojo? – Le dijo seriamente.

-¡Has hecho un pacto con el diablo! – Gritó otro de los hombres apuntándole con una espada y retrocediendo.

-Si conoces a la bruja de la dimensión… - le dijo al tiempo que se le acercaba tan rápido que el hombre ni se dio cuenta - …no necesitas para nada al diablo. – Acabó de decirle a ese hombre una vez estuvo a su espalda.

-¡Matémosle! – Gritó el tercero de los hombres a sus compañeros a la vez que se le acercaba corriendo con una espada en la mano.

Los otros hombres se le acercaron de la misma manera hasta que Fye pudo notar algo que le hizo poner los pelos de punta. Kurogane estaba sangrando. Podía sentir su sangre. No sabía si era una herida importante o una rascada, pero estaba sangrando. "Ahora voy Kurorete" pensó el rubio y entonces con cara seria miró a los hombres que se le acercaban. Sacó sus garras sorprendiéndolos y les atacó a todos de un solo zarpazo. Cuando se hubo deshecho de esos tipos corrió hacia donde estaba el moreno. Cuando llegó se lo encontró tirado en el suelo y con una herida en la pierna mientras su contrincante intentaba acabar con él. Fye se le acercó con cara de odio y de preocupación. Hirió al hombre primero en el pecho, después en el brazo, después en todo el cuerpo. Aquel que había intentado acabar con Kurogane estaba ahora medio muerto y lleno de heridas. Fye se le acercó y lo cogió por la cabeza.

-Vas a sufrir como jamás has sufrido, pobre infeliz. – Le dijo a la vez que sus pupilas se estrechaban.

-Fye – Lo llamó Kurogane. – Es suficiente.

-Kurorin – Dijo al girarse a verlo.

El rubio dejó la cabeza del hombre semiinconsciente y se agachó para ver la herida de Kurogane. No era muy profunda y sangraba poco pero el rubio le daba más importancia de la que Kurogane veía en cualquiera de sus heridas. El rubio se sacó la camisa y la rasgó para hacerle un vendaje a Kurogane. Al poner el trapo sobre la herida de Kurogane, este se estremeció ligeramente. Fye le miró con cara de preocupación.

-No es nada – Le dijo el moreno para tranquilizarlo.

-Si te duele dilo. – Pidió el vampiro con voz suave.

Una fina lluvia empezó a caer sobre los dos amantes y sobre todos los que luchaban. Cada vez llovía más fuerte, mientras parecía que ninguna de las personas que allí había se daba cuenta de la presencia de los dos chicos.

-Esto ya está – Dijo el rubio dispuesto a levantarse, pero cuando lo intentó un instintivo Kurogane lo cogió por el brazo y lo arrastró encima suyo, evitando así que una flecha perdida impactara en el cuerpo de su rubio.

-Gracias – Le dijo levemente sonrojado.

-De nada – Contestó Kurogane con una sonrisa pícara.

Fye se le acercó poco a poco y allí en medio mismo se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso.

Entonces la tormenta aminoró y empezó a caer una lluvia de estrellas como jamás se había visto. Toda la gente en ese campo de batalla soltó las armas y contemplaron el espectáculo maravillados.

-¡La profecía se ha cumplido! – Gritó una voz - ¡La guerra ha acabado!

Entonces todo el mundo gritó, saltó, abrazó a la persona más cercana que tenía, sin importarle de que bando fuera y lloraron de alegría.

Fye y Kurogane seguían en el suelo y miraban extrañados a la gente sin entender nada. Fye ayudó a levantarse a Kurogane y se marcharon de allí en busca del caballo que dejaron atado en un bosque cercano. Lo cogieron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Mokona aun sin entender que ese beso tan inocente había acabado con una guerra que duraba varias generaciones.

Mientras en la casa donde se encontraba Mokona, el anciano y Yuko tenían una charla a través de "videoconferencias Mokona"

-Yuko-san – Dijo el hombre – Espero que con el licor que le he enviado sea suficiente para pagar el precio de traer a esos jóvenes.

-Sí – dijo la bruja – Yo sólo los he enviado allí donde los necesitaban. El resto lo han hecho ellos. Además como no sabían sobre lo que decía el conjuro ha sido algo completamente inocente y puro. Por muchas parejas que fueran al campo de batalla a besarse no podían activar el conjuro porque el beso que se daban estaba preparado. Sin embargo el que ellos se han dado era algo natural. – Explicó Yuko - Agradézcales a ellos por tener esa manía de besarse allí donde les pille. – Añadió la mujer con tono pícaro.

-Son unos hentai – añadió Mokona.

El hombre no opinó. Sólo agradecía interiormente a esos dos chicos por tener esa manía como Yuko le había dicho.

Dos horas después llegaron Fye y Kurogane. Mokona hizo un escándalo en ver a Kurogane herido. La nieta del anciano curó la herida de Kurogane. Mientras, Fye estaba tomando un baño en unas termas que le había indicado el anciano que habían cerca del río para sacarse la sangre. Estaba muy pensativo. No recordaba haber perdido el control de esa manera desde que viajaba con Kurogane y Mokona. Estaba avergonzado. Hundió su cabeza bajo las termas y al salir encontró la esbelta figura de Kurogane mirándole fijamente.

-Kurotan – Lo nombró accidentalmente el rubio.

-El hombre me ha dicho que estabas aquí. – Le dijo el de ojos rubí al rubio.

-Lo siento – Dijo Fye avergonzado desde su posición.

-Acércate no te quedes ahí tan lejos. – Le dijo Kurogane sonriendo pícaro.

Fye nadó hacia la orilla de aquellos baños de piedra y cuando estuvo allí sacó la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del agua, pero dejando su parte más íntima dentro. El moreno lo miró con lujuria y se agachó a darle un beso pasional. Después se metió en el agua (1) con ropa y todo y besó al desnudo rubio mientras lo agarraba por la cintura.

-Kuro-sama, tengo entendido que en el agua no se debe hacer. – le dijo el rubio muy sonrojado.

-No te preocupes por eso, sólo quería tocarte un poco esta cinturita tan perfecta que tú tienes – Dijo el moreno mientras acariciaba de arriba abajo la cintura del rubio y lo atraía en el mismo movimiento hacia él.

-Esta noche ya encontraremos algún sitio – Dijo Fye perdiendo toda esa inocencia que siempre le rodeaba.

-Esta noche – Repitió Kurogane antes de volver besarlo.

**Notas de la autora**

**(1) He llegado a la conclusión de que el brazo de Kurogane debe ser resistente al agua. xD**

**Buenooo **

**Este cap me ha quedado raro :S**

**Nss es una paranoia q se me ocurrió así pim pam xD**

**La historia del lugar se me ocurrió sola y sus personajes me pertenecen a mí xD**

**Debo decir q el próximo cap intentare q sea lemon, aunq los suelo escribir del tirón y no se nunca bien bien q pasara xD**

**Y ahora a responder reviews (o mejor dicho review vv', bueno se agradece igual n.n)**

**kmilits: solo puedo agradecerte que sigas mi historia y decirte que me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior q no me acababa de convencer :S**

**Antes de despedirme quiero preguntar a los lectores q os parecería si hiciera también un fic DoumekixWatanuki… conozco poco la pareja pero los adoro n//n**

**Bueno espero respuestas, ánimos o tomatazos, mientras sean reviews acepto de todo x3**

**Con cariño (y sueño u.u)**

**Likaa-chan**

**22/2/09**

**02:36 a.m, GTM+1**

**p.D. pongo fecha y hora para dejar constancia de la hora a la que suelo escribir xD, y hoy he acabado tempranito x3 Ahora sí que acabo que debo ir a escribir más cosas… Bss (K)**


	5. Un día completito

**Los personajes de este fic no pertenecen a mi persona, sino a las diosas CLAMP, yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para saciar mi sed fangirlistica**

**AVISO PA'QUE LUEGO NO HAYAN QUEJAS: esto es SHONEN-AI, si no te gusta el género, ¿me puedes contar que leches haces mirando fics de este tipo -.^?**

**AVISO (ESTA VEZ UN POCO ABSURDO): si te fijas demasiado en las palabras y no te has leído el manga puedes spoilearte un poquito, pero no mucho eh no te creas xD dicho esto, pasemos al fic:**

**Volviendo a Japón**

_**Un día completito**_

Los aterrizajes de Mokona seguían siendo mortales para los nervios de Kurogane. Si bien ya no tenía que aguantar el peso de tres personas más el del bollo blanco, tenía que seguir aguantando el de Fye, aunque eso y nada, todo es nada. Pero las caídas, ahora de culo, ahora de cara no cesaban y eso ponía histérico al ninja, que salía corriendo tras Mokona en cada nuevo mundo que llegaban.

Aquel era un mundo tecnológicamente similar a Hanshin, aunque el bullicio de aquel lugar no era exactamente igual. Había muchísima gente paseando por la calle, pero iban todos con vestidos extravagantes y ninguno parecía sorprenderse por ello. De la misma manera a nadie le parecían raras las ropas de nuestros viajeros.

-Bollo blanco – Dijo Kurogane. – Se puede saber qué es esto. – Acabó el moreno la frase marcando cada palabra.

Mokona saltó de la rubia cabeza de Fye a la del ninja y poniéndose en pose pensativa puso sus manitas sobre su barriga.

-Esto… - Dijo la pequeña añadiendo suspense a la situación – ¡Cielo Santo! – Exclamó poniendo ya de los nervios a Kurogane – Esto no puede ser otra cosa que…

-¡Habla ya! – Gritó el de ojos rubí cabreado.

-¡¡¡CARNAVAL!!! – Acabó de decir la pequeña Mokona extendiendo sus brazos y gritando con alegría.

-Tú, Kurotan, no lo sé – Dijo el rubio – pero yo me he quedado igual.

-Fye, no puedo creer que no sepas lo qué es el carnaval – Le dijo Mokona mientras se metía entre sus ropas y asomaba su carita por debajo del abrigo azul de Fye. El rubio negó con la cabeza y esperó que la pequeña les explicara qué era aquello – El carnaval – Empezó a explicar – es una fiesta fenomenal en la que te disfrazas y te lo pasas de vicio con tus amigos y bebes hasta reventar.

-Lo de beber hasta reventar lo has añadido tú, ¿verdad? – Dijo Kurogane.

-Bueno – dijo el pequeño bollo blanco al sentirse descubierto - ¡Con Yuko siempre lo celebrábamos así y no sabes lo bien que nos lo pasábamos!

-Como se nota que te creó y crió esa bruja.

-Pues entonces – Intervino Fye - ¡Vamos a bebernos hasta los charcos! – Gritó levantando el puño seguido por Mokona.

-Ahí, ahí – Les apoyaban los transeúntes que miraban la escena como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Vaya par de borrachos – Dijo el de ojos rubí caminando hacia el otro lado haciendo ver que no les conocía.

El rubio y la orejuda encima corrieron hasta alcanzarle y entonces Fye se le tiró encima agarrándole por el cuello. El moreno simplemente le gritó como tantas veces e intentó sacárselo de encima. Mokona se había salido de encima de Fye y, de quién sabe dónde, había sacada una gorra con la que pedía limosna por el espectáculo sin que la parejita se diera cuenta.

Entretanto Kurogane trataba de sacarse al ex-mago de encima sin darse cuenta de que un montón de gente se había apelotonado a su alrededor y les miraban a la vez que echaban monedas a la gorra de Mokona. Kurogane, harto ya de saber que no se podría librar del rubio a menos que le diera lo que quería, se resignó a preguntar.

-¿Qué tengo que darte para que salgas de encima mío?

-Un beso – Le susurró el vampiro al oído.

-Con qué poco te contentas – Dijo Kurogane a la vez que giraba su cabeza para encontrarse con los labios del rubio sintió como el rubio dejaba de hacer presión con los brazos. Kurogane aprovechó eso para girarse y agarrarlo con firmeza por la cintura mientras que el otro se le agarró por el cuello

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH – ovacionó el público – ¡Qué bonito! – Gritaron todos a la vez como si hubieran presionado un botón que les hubiera obligado a decir todos lo mismo.

-¡Se puede saber de dónde mierda ha salido tanta gente! – Gritó Kurogane, aun con su dulce Fye cogido por la cintura.

-Gracias señores, gracias – Decía Mokona a la vez que pasaba la gorra recogiendo todo el dinero que podía.

-¡¿Y qué haces recogiendo dinero tú?! – Dijo exasperado Kurogane en ver el negocio de Mokona.

-Kurorin – Dijo Fye sonrojado a más no poder. – ¿Podrías… soltarme?

-Se intercambiaron los papeles – Dijo apretando a Fye aun más contra su pecho.

-No seas malo – Rogó el rubio.

-A callar – Le ordenó Kurogane. – ¡Bollo blanco! – Llamó el moreno a la pequeña que seguía recogiendo dinero de las pocas personas que aun quedaban a su alrededor. – ¡Te voy a matar cuando te coja!

-Perdonen señores – Dijo Mokona a sus últimos clientes – Pero creo que le espectáculo ha finalizado. Gracias por su colaboración. – Y dicho esto dio media vuelta hacia los dos hombres que la esperaban.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te dedicas a ganar dinero a costa nuestra? – Inquirió Kurogane con toda la calma que pudo.

-Como si fuera la primera vez – Dijo ella - ¿De dónde te pensabas que saco el dinero?

-Eres demasiado para nosotros – Admitió el rubio medio ahogado en el pecho de su gran perrazo. – Por cierto Kuro-sama ¿Podrías apretar un poquito menos que me cuesta respirar?

Kurogane lo dejó ir por completo y después lo agarró de nuevo por el costado y lo aprisionó en otro abrazo más cómodo y que les permitía caminar.

-Mokona – Dijo el rubio – El dinero…

-Nos lo vamos a gastar en alcohol. – Sentenció a la vez que saltaba para poner la gorra, casi llena hasta arriba, en las manos de Fye. – Guárdalo en tus bolsillos que iré más descargada.

El trío feliz caminaba entre la multitud en busca de una taberna o algo similar donde meterse a petición de Fye y Mokona y, por qué negarlo, a Kurogane también le apetecía un traguito. Tras un rato de caminar encontraron un local en el que Mokona reconoció un cartel que ponía "BAR" y allí se metieron sin más contemplaciones.

Pidieron una ronda, y otra, y otra y así hasta que se quedaron sin dinero. Al salir a la calle, la verdad es que no estaban muy perjudicados por culpa del alcohol, pero llevaban el puntillo beodo de Mokona durmiendo bajo las ropas de Kurogane.

-Oye – Dijo el rubio – esa cosa azul que tomabas… - Dijo a la vez que se acercaba al rostro de Kurogane - … Parecía estar muy rica…

-Bastante – Dijo el moreno acercándose también al rubio para acabar besándole – Aunque – Dijo una vez acabado el beso – Debo reconocer que esto es mejor.

**Notas de la loca de la autora xD**

**Bueno otro cap raro.. :S Yo tenía en mente hacer un capítulo sobre el carnaval y uno sobre la manera secreta de Mokona de recaudar fondos y al final no sé ni yo cómo se me han juntado xD**

**Debo pedir perdón. He tardado mucho en subir ne?**

**Tengo excusa. La semana pasada tuve dos contratiempos. El primero es que estaba malita TT y por postres el pesado de mi hermano vino a casa a pasar unos días (vive lejos) lo que reduce mis nervios a nada, mi inspiración a cero y el uso de mi ordenador tb TT**

**Y bueno además no tenía motivación posible TT**

**Hasta esta mñn no he encontrado un solo review del cap anterior, así que no me corría mucha prisa. Pero esta mñn he abierto el correo y he visto un mensaje d review alert i digo, ahora mismito me pongo0 a escribir, pero como podéis ver me ha salido un cap enterito :S**

**Bueno hay q decir q io el lunes tngo 4 examenes, no me pidáis mas TT**

**Y bueno a responder mi único review:**

**Natta-chan: bueno el capitulo podríamos decir que va dedicado a ti x quien ha dejado el único review dl cap 4… No dirás que te he hecho esperar mucho, ^^ Pues nada espero que te guste**

**Y ya para acabar quiero preguntar algo**

**Cuanto os gustaría que durara este fic?**

**A) 7 capítulos**

**B) 10 capítulos**

**C) 12 capítulos**

**Son números elegidos al azar. Pensad que como mucho haré 12, que tengo otros proyectos en mente u.u**

**Y antes que se me olvide..**

**para los fans de la pareja Kamui x Subaru (X/1999) tengo un fic tb de ellos. Está muy verde, xo ia ira tirando xD**

**.net/s/4851574/1/Accidentes**

**ahí el link xa qien le interese… si no va o algo haced copypaste y listos ;)**

**bueno me despido ia q io mñn tengo q madrugar… PARA IR AL JAPAN WEEKEND!! :D**

**los que son de Barcelona o España ya sabran d q va la cosa ;]**

**un beso00**

**Lika-chan**


	6. Te lo prometo

**Los personajes de TRC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las increíbles y fabulosas CLAMP :D**

**Y dicho esto, pasemos al fic..**

**Volviendo a Japón**

_**Te lo prometo**_

Para Fye a veces era muy doloroso ser lo que era. Le gustaba su vida actual pero aun así no podía fingir tener la felicidad absoluta. Había algo que le carcomía por dentro. Tenía aún un miedo terrible dentro de su ser. Su miedo más profundo era, ni más ni menos, que ser rechazado por Kurogane. Quería confesarle lo mucho que le amaba, pero no se atrevía. Temía que si lo hacía Kurogane se alejaría de él y eso para Fye sería como morir. Perder a su gran cachorro sería para él como morir decapitado en el preciso instante en que le rechazara. La verdad es que después de todo lo que le había demostrado el moreno no había motivos aparentes para tener miedo, pero se lo repetía una y otra vez. Él no iba a ser nunca nada más que su juguete sexual.

Tras uno de sus encuentros furtivos en la noche, Fye descansaba reposado en el torso desnudo de Kurogane. Éste a su vez se limitaba a acariciar el cabello de Fye, que se había soltado de la coleta en algún momento de los preliminares. Pero cuando parecía que ambos hombres estaban a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, Fye levantó ligeramente su delicado cuerpo y miró a Kurogane a los ojos con un cierto aire melancólico.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó el de ojos rubí al ver la expresión de su amante.

-Yo… - Empezó a decir Fye – Verás, tengo una duda desde hace tiempo y no sé exactamente cómo preguntártela – Le explicó el rubio y a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra se veía en él más tristeza.

-Hey – Le dijo el otro con intenciones de calmarle. – Tranquilo, dime lo que sea. – Y mientras decía eso acercó una mano a la mejilla pálida del rubio y acarició suavemente de arriba a abajo con el reverso de su dedo índice, muy suavemente, como si estuviera tocando algo muy frágil que pudiera romperse.

-Yo sólo quería saber si a ti te importa que yo… - Le dijo el vampiro, pero dudó un poco antes de decírselo. – Quiero saber si te importa que sea un chico. – Le dijo él tras reunir el valor suficiente para confesarle esa duda.

-¿Por eso estabas tan preocupado? – Le dijo el de ojos rubí intentando calmarlo. – Vaya cosas de pensar. A mí no me importa lo más mínimo que seas hombre o mujer. Mientras seas una persona creo que eso es lo que menos me va a importar.

-Kurorin… ¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó Fye incrédulo.

-Claro, idiota. – Le respondió el más alto mientras que con un brazo lo atraía de nuevo hacia su pecho. – Mira que preguntarme esa tontería. Además, ya me dirás para qué quiero una mujer teniéndote a ti. Muchas de las mujeres que he conocido en este viaje matarían por tener la mitad de guapo de lo que tú tienes.

-Pero si siempre me dices que estoy demasiado delgado. – Le dijo el rubio sin entender nada.

-Eso es verdad, pero también me encanta. – Aclaró la duda y poco a poco acercaba su mano a la cintura de Fye. – Aún estoy esperando a ver una mujer que tenga una cintura tan delgada y perfecta como la tuya. – Le susurró al oído, provocando que el rubio se estremeciera ligeramente. – Ven que te quiero enseñar algo. – Le dijo agarrándole más firmemente para levantarle junto a él.

-Ay, espera que pille al menos la sábana. – Se quejó el otro cuando Kurogane había empezado a caminar llevando también a Fye caminando a su lado. – Vamos a pillar frío si vamos así.

-Coge ese par de batines que hay ahí. – Señaló a unos que habían colgados al lado de la cama.

-Sí – Dijo Fye mientras se tiraba de nuevo sobre la cama para pasar por encima y acortar el camino. Cuando llegó a donde estaban se echó uno encima y volvió a pasar por encima de la cama para darle el otro a Kurogane. – Toma – Le dijo a la vez que se lo extendía con el brazo, gesto que el más alto respondió y se puso encima el batín, que parecía más bien un yukata con un cinturón fino. Eran de una tela muy delgada, casi que hubiera sido mejor agarrar la sábana como decía Fye.

-Bueno, ya podemos ir a enseñarte lo que quería. – Dijo Kurogane y después de eso se colocó tras la espalda de su rubio y puso las manos a través de su cintura, atrapándole en un tierno abrazo.

Caminaron un poco por la casa que habían alquilado, con Kurogane conduciendo a Fye hasta llegar a un lugar donde había un gran espejo. El moreno se paró allí y libró a Fye del abrazo. Después de eso miró el reflejo de ellos dos en el espejo y posó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Fye y le iba hablando poco a poca al oído.

-Ves lo que te decía. Muchas mujeres envidian tu belleza. Empezando por tu cabello, tan rubio y lacio. Después sólo hace falta mirar tu cara y cualquiera en este estado te confundiría con una chica.

-Te recuerdo que me falta un ojo y llevo un parche que me tapa media cara. – Le dijo Fye.

-Lo he tenido en cuenta. Aun así no pierdes tu belleza. Imagínate lo bien que te veías antes, cuando tenías los dos ojos. No sabes el regocijo que siento cada vez que pienso que sólo yo te llevo a mi cama. – Le dijo Kurogane bien cerca del oído a un sonrojado Fye.

-También se podría decir que yo me meto en tu cama – Le dijo Fye intentando deshacerse de su sonrojo.

-Como quieras decirlo, pero lo que me importa es que con quien te acuestas es conmigo y sólo conmigo. – Le recordó Kurogane, después le dio un beso muy cálido en la mejilla y volvió a ponerse recto.

-Kurorin – Lo nombró Fye accidentalmente.

-Ahora – Le dijo Kurogane pasando de nuevo sus manos por la cintura de Fye – Vamos a ver lo mejor – Acabó de decir y después acercó sus manos al nudo que atada el cinturón del batín. – Con lo grande que te está de hombros no sabes lo mal que te sienta esto – le dijo a la vez que desanudaba ese trozo de tela.

-Kurorete, no pretenderás… - Empezó a decir el rubio y después notaba como el cinturón había caído al suelo, todo y eso el más alto lo mantenía cerrado con las manos.

-Empecemos por arriba – Dijo mientras aflojaba un poco la presión y el batín resbalaba provocativamente sobre la piel de Fye, dejando al descubierto sus hombros. – Tienes unos hombros preciosos, delgados pero muy suaves. Además son tan blancos como todo tu cuerpo. Lo único que me provocan al verlos son ganas de dejar mi marca en forma de chupetón y créeme si te digo que no miento.

-Kuropon – lo nombró casi por accidente el rubio.

-Continuemos por el pecho. – Dijo a la vez que bajaba un poco más el patín de Fye. – Tan blanco como todo, además de suave y con aspecto delicado. – Le dijo mientras ambos miraban el reflejo de Fye en el espejo. – Y ahora una de mis partes favoritas – Le susurró cerca del oído

Después soltó el batín completamente, quedando aun las mangas de codo en abajo sujetadas por Fye, que tapó su parte más íntima aprovechando que aun tenía en su posesión el batín. Kurogane puso su mano sobre la cintura de Fye y lo acarició suavemente.

-No sabes hasta que punto llegué a envidiar un día el agua con la que te bañas. – Le dijo mientras seguía acariciándole. – Era la única que podía llegar a acariciarte como yo lo estoy haciendo en este momento. Pero las cosas cambian, y ahora es el agua quien siente celos de mí.

-¿Y eso por qué? Si no me equivoco cada vez que me baño el agua me sigue tocando igualmente – Le dijo Fye.

-Pues siente celos porque ahora ya no es la única que te toca. Ahora yo también acaricio tu cuerpo desnudo y no pienso parar de hacerlo jamás. – Le dijo el moreno a la vez que se acercaba más a él y empezaba a besarle el cuello. – Jamás. – Repitió para que le quedara bien claro.

-¿Significa eso que estarás conmigo siempre? – Preguntó Fye apoyando su cabeza ligeramente sobre la de Kurogane.

-Siempre que tú quieras estaré a tu lado – Le respondió poniéndose de nuevo completamente erguido.

-Kurotan… - Lo nombró el otro antes de girarse para ponerse frente a su perrito para poder abrazarlo y hundirse en su pecho.

-Así pareces tan delicado. Pareces una figurita de porcelana que puede romperse en cualquier momento. – Le dijo Kurogane respondiendo el abrazo, con su brazo real en la cintura del rubio y el mecánico acariciándole la cabeza.

-No me voy a romper. – Le dijo el rubio intentando ponerse divertido, aunque su voz continuaba sonando algo triste.

-He dicho que lo pareces. Pero aunque sigas de una pieza a mí me seguirá dando siempre la sensación de que debo protegerte. – Le dijo Kurogane apretándolo un poco más contra su pecho. – Y voy a hacerlo. Te pienso proteger. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

Fye se separó ligeramente de Kurogane y le miró a los ojos. Pudo ver en ellos lo serio que estaba, comprobó que lo que decía era cierto. Kurogane pretendía estar a su lado y protegerlo siempre. Pero a quien Kurogane debía proteger no era a él, sino a Tomoyo. Él se podía proteger solo, no necesitaba un guardaespaldas, aunque la idea de poder estar cerca de él toda la vida era lo único que le hacía caminar. Ahora estaba en sus manos decidir si quería estar para siempre con él y ser su protegido, o estar como ahora, siempre con miedo a perderle.

-No quiero… - Dijo Fye con los ojos llorosos.

Kurogane se sorprendió de sobremanera ¿Acababa de ser rechazado por Fye? Eso era imposible. Daba igual por donde se mirase, Fye siempre parecía querer estar con él, le besaba constantemente, entonces ¿por qué ahora había dicho eso?

-Ya lo entiendo. – dijo el moreno aflojando un poco la presión que aún ejercía sobre la cintura de Fye.

-No, no entiendes nada. No puedes entenderlo porque aún no he acabado de hablar – le dijo Fye. – lo que yo no quiero es que te alejes nunca de mi lado. – acabó de decir Fye muy sonrojado.

-Entonces no lo haré – le dijo el de ojos rubí – Por cierto, creo que no te he dicho nunca lo bien que te queda ese color rojo en la cara. – Le dijo para molestarle un poco.

-Que malo que eres Kurowan – Dijo Fye mientras volvía a esconder su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

Kurogane se limitó a abrazarle igual como estaban antes. Al cabo de un rato Kurogane se fijó en que Fye aun estaba desnudo de cintura arriba, así que pasó su mano por un hombro del rubio y notó que estaba helado. Después de tocarle rompió suavemente el abrazo y le puso bien el batín a Fye.

-Gracias, Kurorin – Le dijo el rubio.

-¿Volvemos a la cama? – Sugirió Kurogane – Aquí hace un poco de fresco y tienes los brazos helados.

-Sí – Le respondió Fye – Pero antes ya sabes qué quiero ¿a que sí? – Le dijo sonriendo.

-Eres insaciable – Le dijo Kurogane y tras eso se agachó para darle un beso apasionado que duró hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

-Venga, vámonos que hace frío – Le dijo el rubio mientras tiraba de su brazo.

-Ya va, pesado. Y deja de tirar – le dijo el de ojos rubí volviendo ambos a su estado de siempre.

-No, tenemos que ir a la cama que hace frío – dijo Fye con voz alegre.

Caminaron discutiendo hasta llegar a la habitación. Fye se tiró en plancha a la cama y se tapó de inmediato. El moreno sin embargo caminó lentamente hasta el otro extremo de la cama y se metió sin prisa alguna. Fye estaba dentro y se estremecía bajo las sabanas haciendo comentarios sobre lo frías que se habían quedado las sabanas.

-Oye Kuro-sama ¿es que no notas lo frías que se han quedado o qué? – Le dijo el rubio viendo la indiferencia del otro.

-Claro que lo noto, pero como no soy tan escandaloso como tú pues me callo y espero a que se calienten.

-Que serio te has puesto. – Le dijo Fye imitando un puchero. – Con lo tierno y romántico que estabas antes.

-¡Qué yo estaba qué! – Dijo el moreno algo nervioso – ¡Vuelve a decir eso si te atreves!

Fye se deslizó entre las sábanas y abrazó al moreno. Puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kurogane, dejándole muy sorprendido.

-He dicho que antes estabas muy tierno y romántico. – Le repitió el rubio - Y protector, y cálido, y amable, y adulador, y no había ni rastro de este malhumor tuyo. – Añadió el más bajo mientras movía su cabeza como un gato.

-Y tú antes no estabas ni la mitad de pesado que ahora – Le dijo sin caer en la trampa que le había preparado para que se reblandeciera.

-¿No vas a echarme? – Preguntó Fye sin entender por qué aun no le había dado una patada y lo había enviado a su cuarto.

-Tú lo has dicho antes, las sabanas están frías, y tu cuerpo está calentito, así que me das calor. – Le respondió el moreno con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me usas de manta, que deprimente. – Bromeó Fye - Aunque bueno tú también me das calor a mí, así que estamos en paces. Buenas noches.

-Menuda jeta. – Le dijo Kurogane.

-Ah, me olvidaba. – Dijo el rubio levantándose de golpe para la sorpresa del moreno. – Gracias por todo lo que me has dicho antes. Me he sentido muy bien cuando me has dicho todas esas cosas. Has hecho que me sienta especial por un momento. – Le dijo muy sonriente.

-Sólo he dicho lo que pienso. – Le respondió Kurogane y Fye sólo volvió a colocarse como estaba. Kurogane lo abrazó por enésima vez en esa noche y le besó la cabeza. – Te prometo que cumpliré todo lo que he dicho antes. Estaré siempre a tu lado y te protegeré. Te lo prometo. No dejaré que te pase nada ni que te alejen de mí. – Entre frase y frase le plantaba un beso en la cabeza y Fye sólo atinaba a dibujar círculos con su dedo sobre el torso de Kurogane.

-Así pues te has cargado tú mismo con la cruz de aguantarme. – Bromeó el rubio.

-Creo que es algo que estoy dispuesto a aguantar. – Le dijo Kurogane. – Durmamos que esta noche no hemos cerrado el ojo y dentro de unas horas ese bollo blanco vendrá a pedir el desayuno.

-Buenas noches, Kurorin.

-Buenas noches, pesado.

…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Otro capii**

**Este me ha gustado mucho más que cualquier otro que he escrito n//n…**

**No hay mucho que decir… Espero que os guste a vosotros también... u.u… Se me ocurrió una noche que no podía dormir, pero me ha quedado bien ¿verdad?**

**Bueno y ahora a responder reviews:**

**kmilits: Sobre lo del cap4 tienes razón, era muy raro u.u.. Y sobre el 5 pues la verdad es que sí era cortito y aunque la idea de escribir sobre lo que hicieron en carnaval se me había pasado por mente, la deseché por falta de ideas… Gomen u.u… Pero todo y eso espero que te guste este ^^**

**Natta-chan: Buaaah no sabes la ilusión que me hace que yo te haya animado a escribir Y_Y (lágrimas de alegría) ¿Me dirás algo cuando publiques? Espero que sí n.n… Y bueno el capi de hoy espero que sea de tu agrado ^^**

**Y sigo preguntando lo del número de caps… En el último di a elegir entre 7, 10 o 12, pero 7 ya no voy a hacer porque cuando lleguen me gustaría hacer un par de capítulos cuando estén en Japón (si me dan para tanto las ideas)…**

**También tengo pensado de hacer un capítulo donde van a parar de nuevo a la tienda de Yuko y haría un poco de crossover con Wata y Doumeki, ¿qué os parece?**

**Bueno y acabo ya ^^**

**Un besooo**

**Lika-chaan (:**


	7. La noche en vela

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertencen (más me gustaría, si fuera así TRC dejaría de ser "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle" y sería Tsubasa "Yaoi Chronicle") sino que pertenecen a las grandiosas diosas CLAMP. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para saciar mi sed fangirlistica y la de todos aquellos que me hagan el honor de leer mi fic ^^**

**Bueno quiero decir algo antes de dejaros el nuevo capítulo.**

**Tras leer los nuevos capítulos de TRC (del 201 al 216, el 217 i 218 no los he entendido, y además los leí en inglés, resultado: no me enteré de nada :S, así que no cuentan xD) debo decir que el argumento de mi fic se me ha jodido :S, así que imaginad que no hay más allá del cap 200 xD (tomo 25)**

**Bueeeeeeeno pues dicho esto, pasemos al fic.**

**Volviendo a Japón**

_**La noche en vela**_

-¡¡Kuro-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – Gritó Fye desde la cocina.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – Dijo Kurogane exaltado levantándose del sofá del salón comedor donde descansaba.

-¿Qué quieres para cenar? – Preguntó Fye con voz dulce saliendo de la cocina, que daba directamente al comedor, dejando a Kurogane sin palabras tras la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-¿Se puede… - empezó a decir una vez se hubo recuperado del trauma - …saber qué mierda haces con ese delantal?!!!

-Ah, esto – Dijo Fye agarrándose un delantal blanco con volantes rosas, el típico que llevaría cualquier colegiala de un shoujo cursi. – Me lo dejó Mokona. – Dijo con total tranquilidad y sin darle más importancia.

-Como se nota que es una creación de esa bruja… - Murmuró por lo bajo Kurogane.

-Bueno Kurorin dime qué quieres cenar hoy – Le dijo Fye acercándose al sofá y sentándose en la punta.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero parecemos una pareja de recién casados. – Dijo Kurogane fastidiado – Ahora sólo faltaría tener por aquí al bollo blanco diciendo "Kuro-papi y mami Fye han hecho marranadas esta noche"

-Pero si esta noche no hemos hecho nada – Le replicó Fye – Después de que me dieras mi ración de zumo de Kuropon diaria te quedaste hecho polvo y te dejé dormir.

-¿Hace falta que seas tan claro? – Dijo Kurogane un poco molesto.

-¿Me vas a decir qué quieres cenar o cenamos el pastel de nata y doble chocolate que he hecho esta tarde? – Amenazó Fye sutilmente.

-¿Harías estofado o es demasiada faena? – Dijo el moreno soltando lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza para evitar comer ese pastel extra-dulce que había preparado Fye.

-Ahora mismito – Dijo Fye sonriendo.

El ninja oía el ruido de cuchillos y platos desde la cocina y a Mokona cantando mientras ayudaba a Fye. Él mientras tanto estaba en el sofá rascándose la barriga hecho un auténtico vago. Él hubiera ayudado a Fye, de no ser porque éste le tenía más que prohibido pisar la cocina. Con lo nervioso que se ponía cada vez que tenía que esperar algo la única forma que se le ocurría para calmarse era agarrar a Fye por banda y comérselo a besos, y así pues, como el rubio no se resistía, se le quemaban las cosas. De ese modo le fue prohibido a Kurogane entrar a una cocina, al menos cuando su vampiro favorito estuviera dentro.

Mientras Kurogane se rascaba la barriga, Mokona hacía un recuento de lo necesario para el estofado y se dio cuenta de que les faltaban patatas. Informó de eso rápidamente al chef. El rubio se quedó pensando si ir a comprarlas o no, pero en mirar el reloj y ver que aun quedaba una hora para el cierre de las tiendas decidió ir.

-Kuropun – Dijo Fye entrando a al comedor y caminando hacia el sofá. – Me voy a comprar patatas que me acabo de dar cuenta que no quedan. – Dijo él tan sonriente como siempre.

-¿Te acompaño? – Preguntó el ninja levantándose.

-No es necesario, sólo voy a ir a comprar unas patatas, no me va a secuestrar el tendero, tranquilo.

-Bueno, no tardes que tengo hambre – Bromeó el moreno riendo.

-Me tienes aquí de chacha gratis y yo ni me quejo. Menuda suerte que has hecho conmigo. – Dijo Fye siguiéndole el juego.

-A parte de chacha… - Dijo Kurogane acercándose a él. - …te tengo para otras cosas. – Acabó la frase prácticamente en la boca de su rubio.

-Ku… - Fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir a un sorprendido Fye que respondió al beso sin dudar.

Tras separarse, Fye se despidió y salió del apartamento que habían alquilado por una semana. Kurogane por su parte se quedó con Mokona, que había salido de la cocina por aburrimiento y había ido a sentarse con su "papi" en el sofá. Después de discutir por cosas absurdas como quién se comería el trozo de carne más grande, Mokona se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

-Se está nublando. – Dijo la pequeña. – Espero que no le llueva a Fye encima.

-Supongo que volverá antes de que empiece a llover. – Dijo el ninja mirando en dirección a la ventana.

-Si tardase mucho Mokona se preocuparía. – Dijo mirando aun por la ventana y tras decir eso se giró a ver al moreno. - ¿Tú también verdad?

-Claro. – Respondió secamente.

Mokona saltó de nuevo a su regazo.

-Kurorin. – Lo nombró el bollo blanco. - ¿Tú qué sientes por Fye?

-Esto… - Dijo Kurogane algo nervioso. – Pues… No lo sé ni yo, Mokona. – Respondió sinceramente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó extrañada.

-Que yo nunca había sentido algo así. Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de estar con alguien en mi vida, o querer abrazarlo constantemente y comérmelo a besos. No sé qué me pasa realmente. Mokona si tuviera que describir lo que siento con palabras no sé cómo lo haría. Digamos que ese rubio tarado es imprescindible en mi vida. Quizás antes de perder su magia debió ponerme algún conjuro para que me quedara medio alelado cada vez que le viera, yo que sé.

-Entiendo. – Dijo ella.

Tras esa conversa hubo un largo silencio. Fye se estaba tardando demasiado. Hacía ya media hora que se había ido y para comprar unas patatas no necesitaba tanto tiempo. Kurogane se empezaba a impacientar. Movía su pie continuamente. Volvieron a pelearse con Mokona, eso le ponía tan nervioso que podía llegar a olvidarse de sus otros nervios. Continuaba sin aparecer tras un cuarto de hora más. Se asomó a la ventana y se dio cuenta de algo. Llovían chuzos de punta y al parecer desde hacía rato.

-¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó el moreno – Está lloviendo a cántaros y ese idiota aun no está aquí. Voy a buscarlo. – Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Será mejor que no vayas. – Le dijo la pequeña bola blanca – Lo más probable es que no encuentres a Fye y acabes chorreando, y si Kurorin acaba empapado por culpa de Fye, Fye se pondrá triste.

-No me puedo quedar aquí quieto mientras está por ahí, vete a saber dónde.

-Fye vendrá, sabe cuidarse solo. Y Mokona no quiere que os vayáis los dos. Seguro que cuando os encontréis haréis vuestras marranadas y os estaréis mil años.

-¿A ti quién te ha enseñado esas cosas? – Dijo Kurogane sonrojado. – Bah, me esperaré como mucho media hora más, si tarda más que eso lo voy a buscar. Y cuando lo pille no le haré ninguna marranada, lo mataré. – Dijo él caminando de vuelta a la salita.

Esperaron durante veinte minutos, se pelearon de nuevo y jugaron a cartas, ganando Mokona, evidentemente hizo trampas (Yuko le enseñó a ello). Volvieron a pelearse por ese motivo y cuando estaban a media discusión, sintieron la puerta abrirse.

-Perdón por el retrasooooo – Dijo la alegre voz de Fye al cerrar la puerta.

-¡Fye! - Gritaron Mokona y Kurogane a la vez, y en dos segundos ya corrían hacia la puerta.

-Idiota – Le dijo Kurogane a la vez que lo abrazaba y acababa empapado, pues el rubio iba hecho una sopa.

-Kurorete y Mokona estaban muy preocupados – Dijo la pequeña a la vez que se le tiraba y le daba un besito en la mejilla.

-Perdón – Dijo el rubio – No quería preocuparos.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo Kurogane tomando la cara del más bajito entre sus manos y obligándole a mirarle - ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no has vuelto antes? Y además con esta lluvia ¡Oh, por favor! ¿En qué pensabas?

-Empezando por el principio – Dijo Fye sonriendo. – estoy bien; no me ha pasado nada; estaba en el parque; no he vuelto antes porque he visto a una pareja clavada a Sakura y Syaoran, así que me he quedado pensando en que los echo de menos… ¿Contento con la explicación?

-Mmmmh, sí, perdona que te atosigue con tantas preguntas – Le dijo Kurogane al soltarlo. – Después fue al lavabo, que estaba justo al lado de la entrada, y cogió una toalla. – Toma, sécate que si no te pondrás malo. – Le dijo mientras se la tiraba a la cabeza.

-Gracias – Respondió el rubio sonrojado.

-Y cámbiate la ropa.

-¿Yo solo? – Preguntó el vampiro coqueto.

-¡No! – Soltó el pequeño bollo blanco – Mokona te ayudará.

-Gracias Mokona – Respondió el rubio muy sonriente - "Yo que quería hacer 'marranadas' con Kurotan" – Pensó luego Fye.

-Pues yo me vuelvo a la salita. – Les dijo Kurogane. – Bollo blanco – La nombró el moreno. – No le hagas nada raro a mi Fye.

-Mokona no es una pervertida como Kuropon – Le dijo ella para molestarle.

-No sabes cuánta razón tienes. – Respondió Kurogane, frustrándola un podo al no haber podido hacer enfadar a Kurogane y después desapareció cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

El rubio y la pequeña se quedaron en la habitación y Fye empezó a sacarse la ropa y a secarse un poco, después se puso ropa seca y al instante Mokona lo asustó con un "¡No!"

-¿Qué pasa Mokona? – Preguntó Fye.

-Esa ropa no es para nada sexy. – Dijo muy pícara.

-A.. ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntó el hombre muy sonrojado.

-Pues a que tenemos que buscar la forma de que a Kurogane le entren más ganas aun de las que tiene de comérsete enterito.

-¿No habíamos quedado en que no eres una pervertida como Kurowan?

-Y no lo soy, sólo quiero que Kurorin sea hoy el ser más pasional de todas las dimensiones que hemos visitado y las que están por visitar, a ver si así entiende un par de cosas.

- Ahora el que no entiende soy yo.

-Eso da igual. La ropa ya la elegiremos más tarde, vayamos a por tu cabello. – Dijo Mokona. – Suéltatelo y sécatelo un poco.

Fye obedeció sin rechistar y tras soltar su coleta peinó y secó su pelo con la toalla.

-Mmmh, ves y sécatelo con secador, yo iré a pimplar con Kurorin un poquito. Cuando acabes hazte una cola alta. – Le dijo antes de salir.

"No entiendo a esta Mokona" Pensó el rubio confundido, pero decidió acatar las órdenes de su transportadora, pues le temía un poco cuando hacía sus planes perversos.

Tras secar su largo cabello, lo ató en lo alto de su cabeza. Se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta del porqué de esa petición. Con el pelo así, el flequillo y las partes más cortas cayendo al lado de su cara, parecía una chica.

"Quien la matriculó" Pensó en salir del lavabo.

-Creo que Fye ya ha acabado de secarse. – Dijo el ninja y justo cuando iba a levantarse a ver a su rubio, se abrió la puerta, dejando a un estupefacto Kurogane viendo la bella imagen de Fya entrar por la puerta.

-¿Aun quieres el estofado o se va a hacer muy tarde si me pongo a prepararlo a estas horas? – Dijo el vampiro sonriendo y tranquilo, aunque sus mejillas estabas algo rojas.

-Estás guapísimo. – Le dijo el moreno en su mundo.

-Fye ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Mokona – Estás un poco rojo.

-Sí, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Mokona, no mires – Dijo Kurogane levantándose.

-Sí. – Respondió girándose.

Kurogane se acercó a Fye y, contra lo que pensaba Fye, este no le besó o algo similar, si no que acercó su mano a la frente del rubio.

-No tienes fiebre. – Le dijo el moreno tras bajar la mano hasta la mejilla del rubio.

-¿Para eso me has hecho girar? – Dijo Mokona girándose y viendo el porqué de que le hiciera girar: Kurogane le estaba dando a Fye un repase por todos los empastes (y eso que no tiene) – Maldito pervertido. – Dijo mientras volvía a girarse.

-Esto, voy a hacer la cena. ¿Vienes, Mokona? – dijo Fye como si allí no hubiera pasado nada.

-Sííííííííííííí - Respondió ella tras salir dadno botes tras el vampiro-cocinero.

Una vez fuera de la salita, Kurogane cogió una botella, le dio un trago y dijo en voz alta, pero para sí mismo.

-Adoro que Mokona crea que soy un cerdo pervertido.

En la cocina, Fye cortaba verduras tarareando una canción sobre tomates que sólo él entendía.

-Oye, Fye. – Lo llamó la pequeña Mokona.

-Dime. – Le respondió el rubio cortando más verduras.

-¿Tú qué sientes por Kurotan?

-Ya lo debes saber Mokona. – Respondió él con un tono serio.

-Quiero que tú lo digas.

-Estoy enamorado de él hasta las trancas. – Dijo soltando el cuchillo.

-Si es así, ¿por qué no se lo dices nunca? ¿Por qué nunca he oído un "te quiero en tus labios"?

-No quiero forzar la situación. – Respondió Fye un poco triste. – Kurotan aun no está seguro de lo que siente, se le nota, y si yo le dijese "te quiero" él se vería obligado a responderme con un "yo también" aunque no esté del todo seguro y yo quiero que cuando me diga eso sea por voluntad propia, porque realmente lo siente y está seguro de ello.

-Fye… - Mokona no pudo evitar que se le escapara su nombre al sentir algo tan bonito en boca de su amigo. – Mokona espera que a Kurotan y a ti os vaya todo genial. – Dijo a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre el rubio y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Mokona, eres un sol. – Agradeció Fye.

Tras un buen rato cocinando, y Kurogane bebiendo, la cena estaba lista y servida en la mesa. La cena pasó entre bromas y más bromas, pero el rubio no parecía sentirse muy bien. Cuando acabaron de comer, Kurogane y Mokona jugaron la revancha de su juego de cartas y Fye fue a tumbarse al sofá. Cada vez se encontraba peor. Poco a poco, se durmió en el sofá y en darse cuenta, tras acabar la partida, claro está, la pareja de jugadores de cartas fue a despertar al bello durmiente, nunca mejor dicho.

-Kurorin, te lo dejo a ti. Hoy duermo en tu cama. – Dijo la pequeña bolita blanca. – Hasta ahora.

-Y me toca a mí cargar el muerto. – Dijo haciéndose el molesto. – Bueno – Dijo cuando Mokona ya no podía oírles. – Siento mucho decirte que has vuelto a caer en mis zarpas, mi dulce vampiro. – Le dijo mientras lo miraba con lujuria y después se acercó a su oído. – Fye – Susurró muy despacio. – Fye, despierta. Fye, vamos que estás en el sofá y debes ir a la cama. Tendremos que ir a lo único que me sirve para dominarte. – Dijo Kurogane con voz de pervertido. Acercó sus labios a los de Fye y le dio un beso y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo.

-Kurotan. – Dijo Fye despertando.

-Fye, debes ir a la cama, estás ardiendo. – Le dijo el de ojos rubí muy serio.

-Me encuentro mal. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir el rubio.

-Te acompañaré a la cama. – Le dijo ayudándole a levantarse.

-Gracias Kurorin. Eres un cielo. – Le dijo el rubio y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Desvarías. Te llevaré a la cama y dormirás hasta que te recuperes.

Kurogane cumplió con su palabra y le llevo a la cama. Le ayudó a ponerse el pijama, comportándose como un caballero y sin hacerle ningún tipo de marranada. Después lo tapó hasta el cuello y le deseó buenas noches. El rubio lo llamó antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación. No le hicieron falta más palabras. Se acercó a su amante y le plantó un beso en la boca. Después Kurogane se fue a su habitación, se puso el pijama y sacó al bollo blanco de su cama.

-Nos trasladamos, Fye no se encuentra bien y lo voy a cuidar esta noche. – Dijo simplemente el ninja mientras se llevaba al bollo blanco a la otra habitación.

-Kuro-sama, ¿Te dejaste algo? – Preguntó el rubio con la voz algo mal.

-A ti idiota. Hoy me encargaré de cuidarte así que duerme.

-Mokona también te cuidará. – Dijo la pequeña.

-Tú a dormir también. - Dijo Kurogane acomodándose en la cama, con la espalda reposando en el cabezal.

-Gracias a los dos.

-Da nada, a dormir se ha dicho. – Y diez minutos más tarde podían oírse las respiraciones de ese par de blanquinosos que dormían en la cama y Kurogane los miraba y acariciaba la cabeza de Fye, que como siempre estaba boca abajo y con Mokona bien agarradita.

-No sabes lo guapo que estás durmiendo. – Dijo Kurogane mientras pensaba en voz alta.

A eso de las cinco de la madrugada Fye despertó completamente sudado, con el pijama pegado a su cuerpo y además con algo sobre su cabeza, que no tardó en identificar como la mano de su querido cachorro.

-Kuro-sama… - Dijo sin querer el rubio.

-Duerme, aun es temprano.

-Duerme tú también, despierto no me vas a curar.

-Pero puedo verte dormir y escuchar todas esas cositas que dices en sueños. – Dijo Kurogane con una voz muy pícara.

-Sea lo que sea que haya dicho no me hago responsable.

-¿Tampoco de ese "Kurorin dame un beso"?

-Vale, a eso sí.

-Pues será dentro de un rato cuando despiertes de nuevo.

-Buenas noches. – Dijo Fye un poco más animado.

Y así pasaron tres horas más y el rubio despertó de nuevo.

-Quiero mi beso. – Reclamó Fye antes de darle los buenos días.

Kurogane se lo dio así, sin más y tras separarse le tomó la temperatura juntando sus frentes.

-Ya no tienes fiebre.

-Me levantaré ya, quiero ducharme. Duerme un poco, pareces muy cansado. – Pero antes de acabar la frase, Kurogane ya estaba durmiendo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. – Que descanses Kurorete.

Mientras el agua de la ducha corría por el frágil cuerpo de Fye este estaba sentado en la bañera pensando en lo maravilloso que era para él poder compartir tantos momentos con la persona que más amaba en su vida.

Al mediodía, Fye estaba acabando de hacer la comida. Kurogane aun dormía, cosa muy comprensible ya que había estado despierto toda la noche. Mokona estaba hablando con Fye y preguntándole constantemente si se encontraba bien. Y la respuesta era siempre afirmativa, aquella noche se había recuperado perfectamente y estaba más que convencido de que las caricias de su perrazo habían ayudado.

-Hoy Kurorin está tardando mucho. Aunque es normal, si se ha pasado toda la noche en vela.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo Fye antes de probar lo que había cocinado. - La comida ya está. – Dijo apagando el fuego - Habrá que ir a despertar a Kurorin.

-Mokona irá a despertar a Kuro-papi – Dijo la pequeña.

-Te lo agradezco, pero me gustaría ir yo. – Dijo Fye algo sonrojado.

-Está bien. – Le respondió Mokona. – Pero dejad vuestros asuntos para después de comer.

-Síííí – Respondió el rubio sacándose le delantal.

-Yo pondré la… - Dijo Mokona feliz, pero Fye ya estaba fuera de la cocina. - …mesa.

En la habitación, Kurogane dormía profundamente, tumbado en diagonal en la cama, en una postura poco adecuada para ser un serio ninja, boca arriba, con la camisa del pijama abierta y las mantas en el suelo.

-Que tierno. – Dijo el rubio mirándole. Después sólo se acercó al borde de la cama y se agachó hacia el oído de su amante. – Kurorin la comida está lista.

-Fye. – Dijo el moreno medio dormido, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Kurotan, tienes que levantarte que ya vamos a co… - Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el brazo de Kurogane, que lo atraía hacia él haciéndole caer en la cama.

-Buenos días. Ahora me levanto. – Dijo Kurogane medio dormido aun, pero ya con los ojos abiertos.

Los labios de Fye se apoderaron de los del moreno en menos que canta un gallo y tras separarse le dio los buenos días.

-¿Qué me has hecho para comer? – Dijo Kurogane sacándose el pijama y vistiéndose rápido.

-Okonomiyaki. – Dijo Fye. – Algo convencional, pero sé que te gusta.

Kurogane se puso los pantalones y una camiseta de tirantes anchos.

-A comer se ha dicho.

-Después soy yo el coqueto.

-No quieras saber lo que te haré cuando Mokona se eche la siesta.

-Pervertido.

-Sí.

La siesta más anhelada por la pareja de amantes llegó a los pocos minutos de acabar la comida, aunque ninguno de los tres pudo dormir, porque si bien unos tenían faena, la otra no podía dormir con ese ruido.

**Notas de la autoraa :**

**¡¡NO HE MUERTO!!**

**He tardado mucho en subir, lo siento. A parte de el stress escolar estaba con inspiración 0 u.u**

**Bueno este cap al final no me quedó como yo esperaba, pero la verdad estoy escribiendo esto sin haberlo releído, así que poco opino. Eso sí, debo decir que es el más largo de todos los que he escrito.. Aunque creo que el contenido no mata .. errr opinad vosotros por favor (ya sabéis dejando un review i eso xd)**

**Por cierto, ¿habéis visto al hentai de Kuro-sama como le gusta hacer creer a Moko-chan que es un degenerado xD? Yo creo que le pone que el bollo blanco piense eso xD**

**(ahora viene cuando los lectores dicen: "Tú sabrás, que para algo eres quien le hace hacer esas cosas ¬¬")**

**Y continuando con Kuro… El pobre es corto y aun no sabe que está enamorado de FYE!! VV', pobrecito, demo Fye es un amor cuando dice eso de que no quiere forzarle, no creeis ¿? ^^**

**Bueno hoy no me voy a enrollar así que ahí abajo dejo las respuestas a los reviews.**

**kmilits: Me alegro que te gustara *-* Te voy a decir algo.. Me reservo la confesión para cuando lleguen a Japón muajajaja.. Soy mala y me gusta dejaros con las ganas.. Así que habrá que esperar como mínimo tres mundillos más muajajajaa, pero tranquila que habrá confesión (no podré dormir tranquila por la noche hasta que la tengáis aquí xd)**

**Por cierto ahora que me acuerdo**

**Tras muchos capítulos pensándolo he decidido que en este fic no pondré lemon u.u o como mucho haría un epílogo o un extra cuando ya hubiera acabado con las aventuras nocturnas de la pareja que nos ocupa xD**

**Bueeeno que me voy a continuar leyendo… no, no es perturbación fangirlistica.. vale, sí, lo admito, es pura perversión! xd**

**Kyaa empiezo a delirar u.u**

**Alee que dejo ia las notas**

**Un besoooo **

**Lika'09**


End file.
